Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to door and movable panel latches and, more particularly, to glove box door latches for vehicles.
Conventional means of opening a vehicle glove box has been by a purely mechanical device, with either a simple single retracting pawl or a more modern dual side pawl design. An electromechanical means for opening the glove box door will allow for more freedom in the styling of the glove box door or panel and may offering some theft deterring benefits.
However electromechanical systems are labor intensive to assemble and have objectionable sound performance.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide an improved glove box release actuator.